


A New Bond (Deltarune Alphyne)

by FishMum



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Chinese Takeout, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, slight romance, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum
Summary: For the Undertale Secret Santa Event, a little Deltarune Alphyne fic!





	A New Bond (Deltarune Alphyne)

Hometown’s ambience was the same as usual, perhaps with a little extra rain. As it was the hours of the late afternoon, the sounds of bustling children filled the atmosphere. Talking of assignments and homework, laughing between each other, and the running of those who had no umbrella, rushing through the rain to get to their homes.

The local policewoman didn’t enjoy this part of her job much. Shouting “No running!”, or “Be careful!” at the school’s students was as exciting as her job got. Parking tickets, loud arguments on the road, and the occasional monster stealing a crabapple from the supermarket, that’s what her job was. Nothing interesting happened here in Hometown, she thought to herself.  
Nonetheless, she was proud of her badge and certificate. This was a job she had worked hard to get, and although she didn’t quite get the crime she was expecting, she was happy to be in the position she was in now.

Today was an especially rainy day, causing Undyne to shout more than usual. Damned kids didn’t listen until someone got hurt.

The policewoman’s eyes caught a familiar figure alongside a taller one. Kris Dreemurr and their friend (???), the one Undyne constantly had to deal with. Though ever since she had begun to hang out with Kris, she stopped getting into trouble. She used to constantly be caught trying to punch vending machines to get the items out, or vandalizing the side of the town’s church with the Wiccan pentagram, and of course there was that Halloween incident when she dressed into a box and still managed to scare the life out of younger children.  
Undyne had no idea what Kris did to tame the girl, but she didn’t complain. It eliminated one of her issues.

She walked over to the duo to greet Kris, mostly. They were the child of her close friend, a sweetheart who owned the flower shop in the North-Eastern part of town.

“What’s up, Dreemurr kid?” She tilted her head as she approached them. In the past, when Asriel Dreemurr still attended the school, whenever she’d say “Dreemurr kid”, both of them would look towards her direction. At least there wasn’t that confusion anymore.

Kris stoped walking and waved in response. They were always a quiet kid, especially in public.

“School’s been treating ya well? How’re your parents??”

They simply held up a thumbs up to her. Undyne nodded, used to Kris’s permanent silent treatment.

“Kris c’mon!!” The gruff voice beside them intruded the conversation. “We’re supposed to meet them in ten minutes! Hurry it up, we need to go!” Susie exclaimed impatiently.

“Well.” Undyne huffed in slight annoyance. “Looks like you need to get goin’, so I won’t be a drag. See ya. Say hi to your dad for me!!”

With that, Susie grabbed Kris’s arm and ran off, unfortunately leaving Undyne with a splash of an apparent puddle.

“Oh god damnit! Come on you little—“ She stopped herself from continuing the sentence, proceeding to attempt to wipe water and mud off her pants.  
“This is an expensive uniform.. C’mon..”

“I-I’m sorry about that-“ A delicate voice arose, feet away from her.

“What?? No, don’t apologize it’s—“ Her voice died down as she glanced at the figure who spoke. “It’s not your fault.”

“O-Oh Yeah! They’re just my pupils... I uh- I thought that uh, they would know better- What they did was so disrespectful, I’ll t-talk to them about—“

“Whoa! Hey, calm down. It’s really no biggie. Just mud...” Undyne replied before the woman in front of her fell in her place, she seemed much too worried.

“Right... Sorry-“ The shorter figure spat out as her eyes shifted towards the ground.

“Who are you anyways? I mean, I get you’re a teacher at the school, but who exactly Ms....?”

“Alphys- I-I’m Alphys- Science teacher-!” She quickly held out her hand, making sure to be polite.

Undyne’s lips tugged a side smile, she proceeded to shake the hand that was held out to her. “Well, I’m Undyne! Police officer, if the outfit wasn’t a dead giveaway. Pretty sure Kris mentioned your name to me at some point-“

“Oh really? In uh- in what context?” Alphys tilted her head in curiosity.

“They asked if I knew you, which I didn’t, ‘till now!”

“That’s... That’s flattering.. I think- Their behavior confuses me often-“

Undyne snickered, her hands settled on her hips. “Agreed! They’re a weird one I tell ya, but they’re a good person.”

The teacher nodded in agreement, her eyes made their way back up to her face. Her yellow sclera and flowing crimson hair intrigued her.

The officer stood there in silence, feeling awkward, she was afraid to escalate that feeling by looking back at her.  
“Um..” She mumbled, in a way, in order to snap her out of her trance.

“Huh- Oh, sorry, you just really remind me of an anime character I really like-!”

“A what-what character?” Undyne looked back down at the smaller figure, captivated at something not even she knew.

“Oh uh- anime- it’s kind of like cartoons but cooler and a little more adult a-and- Uh.. from Japan—... N-Never mind though-! It’s stupid-“

“What? No way! Sounds cool! What kinda character do I remind you of?” She wondered aloud.

“Well, th-there is this uh... Knight who’s really confident and wears this awesome armor- similar color to your uniform -with this long flowing her like you have- She constantly fights people that try to invade her hometown, a-and of course always wins-!”

“Now THAT sounds like my kinda show!” Undyne exclaimed in exhilaration. “I gotta see that- Where can I see it?”

“O-Oh well uh- I actually got that specific one at a c-con in uh- In- Uh... Never mind-!” She stopped herself from rambling too much. She figured out at some point that others didn’t enjoy it much.

“Well, I could watch it with you sometime!”

Alphys practically choked on her own saliva. “O-Oh uh- really?? You’d actually want that???”

“Sure! Why not?” She questioned with the tilt of the head. “You seem cool.”

Alphys looked downwards, scratching her cheek slightly. Mumbling under her breath.

Undyne stood there, waiting for an answer. She watched the smaller figure fumble with her hands and fingers as she thought.

“W-Well- Alright then-! T-T-Today evening—?” She anxiously inquired.

“Seven. Sounds good to me. See ya later!” She waved as she jogged off.

Alphys watched her go, then rubbed her temples. Oh Jesus, what on earth did she get herself into? She couldn’t even remember the last time someone was over at her house. She’d have to clean. At least she had an excuse to do so now.  
As she walked home, she simply could only think of everything that could possibly go wrong. There were plenty of things Undyne could find out and hate her for. Plenty.

She’d just have to wait and she which came first.

————

The evening hours rolled around once Alphys finished her decent attempt at cleaning. She sat on the couch and anxiously picked on her scales, looking around the house, wondering if it looked presentable enough. It was a small place, kind of the best she could afford with her teachers salary.

The doorbell rang, signaling her arrival. Alphys stood and quickly waddled to the door, opening it. There, Undyne stood.

“Hey there!”

“H-Hi—! Come in-“ Alphys stood aside, allowing her to walk in. She examined every direction Undyne’s eyes went, hoping her face wouldn’t scrunch up or something of the sort.

“Nice place.” Was all she said, sitting on the couch. “Super cute.”

“Oh really-?? I uh- I- I did my best to uh- clean- It’s usually not this organized...” She snickered a bit afterwards, then wondered if she should even have said that.

“Psh! Hey, no worries. Believe me, I’ve seen waaayyy worse!” She smiles at her reassuringly, she saw that she was nervous. Though she wasn’t sure what about. That was probably her fault though, Undyne was not a nervous person, she didn’t feel anxiety often.

“So, how about I order us some good before we start embarking our journey!?”

“O-Oh you really don’t have to—“

“Nonsense, you’re kind enough to clean your place for me! Gotta repay your hard work! Whatcha want?”

Alphys decided not to argue as she was quite hungry, and didn’t have much in her fridge. She was about to say sushi, but glanced at her, wondering if that would offend her. She wasn’t taking any chances. They settled on Chinese.

After the call was made, Alphys grabbed a few DVDs. She set them down on the coffee table.  
“W-Well- As we wait I suggest we uh- start off with episodes one to five-“ She held up the DVD case.

Undyne nodded in agreement. “Fire away!” She exclaimed as she proceeded to make herself comfortable.

Alphys pressed play. They entered a world of bright enticing colors, high pitched voices, and adventure.

Undyne became extremely intrigued at an early stage. She was so into the crazy hair, flowery knights, badass princesses and the lot. So into it, she practically flipped over the couch when it was paused so they could accept their food delivery.  
All in all, Alphys was glad she was enjoying herself.

—————

After the fifth episode, the DVD stopped as it was the last on that disk.

“That was great!! And y’know what, I really see why that knight girl reminded you of me! I totally see myself in her!” She smiled widely. “I was kicked outta my house, just like her y’know. She wanted to be a knight, something people said she wasn’t supposed to be! But she totally proved them wrong and- I get that!” She leaned back, sighing. “Sorry for the ramble! What do you think?”

Alphys was still hung up on what she said earlier. “I’m sorry..” She mumbled.

Undyne sat up. “What?? For what?”

“O-Oh- Cause you were uh- K-Kicked out of your home— I’m sorry that happened-“

“Oh. It’s fine-! Really. I think if I weren’t, I wouldn’t have gotten what I really wanted. So- It was worth the trouble...” She smiled a little. “I used to live in the big city, so finding help wasn’t as hard as it would have been in smaller places. I went to police academy in that city too! Then I moved here for a change of pace- Nice town. Really nice people, as demonstrated here!” Undyne motioned towards Alphys.

Alphys’s cheeks went a faded pink. “O-Oh! Haha- Th-Thanks-?? I guess???”

“So, why don’t ya tell me about yourself?”

“O-Oh um— Well I’m- I lived in another small town not far from this one- And uh- I-I don’t know- I’m kind of a failed scientist to be honest— Eheheh—“

Undyne tilted her head slightly. “Why’s that?”

“I did all the required c-courses and everything... They just didn’t accept me c-cause—-“ She looked down, stopping herself before she went too far. “Never mind... I-It’s unimportant—“

Undyne paused, but nodded, as curious as she was, she didn’t want to invade her privacy.

“U-Uh— S-Sorry! I d-didn’t mean to make th-this awkward—-“

“What?? No, don’t worry about it! This is real fun! I don’t usually do anything like..” Her head looked towards the paused screen. “..this.. There’s no one to do it with!”

“B-But you have friends, don’t you??” Alphys couldn’t even begin to imagine someone like her being lonely.

“Oh, well yeah but- They’re nothing like you!”

“..Like me???” Alphys questioned in an almost skeptical tone.

“Well, yeah, you’re cool! I mean, not that they’re not cool— you’re just a different kinda cool, y’know? You actually invited me to hang out and everything, you showed me awesome stuff! Most people are kinda scared of me- Heh-“ Her tone shifted slightly in the end.

“O-Oh- Really-? That’s strange..”

“Not really- It’s fine though, I’m used to it!”

Alphys frowned slightly. “W-Well uh- I don’t think you’re scary— I-If it makes you feel better-“ She half lied. She wasn’t necessarily intimidated by her, it was a different feeling that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Undyne smiled down at her with a barely seen blush. “It does.. Thanks.”

“Wanna continue watching?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

And so they proceeded. It seemed a new bond was formed.


End file.
